To set the quantity of a substance to be dispensed from an injection device, at least one dose setting knob or a dose setting ring usually effects a setting movement on a setting element. For example, by rotating the dose setting element, and the degree of rotation, e.g., the angle of rotation, the quantity of substance that will be dispensed from the injection device during the next injection procedure is defined. In the case of an injection device designed to dispense a fixed, pre-set quantity of substance, e.g., a fixed-dose pen, the setting movement is effected to prime the pen in readiness for dispensing a pre-defined dose.